Simone Barberrie
Simone Barberrie 'is a recurring character on ''Glee: The New York Story. She was a student at the New York Academy for Dramatic Arts. She was a member of the New York Academy for Dramatic Arts Glee Club, the Finn Harmonic. She is portrayed by Ariana Grande Biography Simone is originally cruel and feels she is destined to be the star of Finn Harmonic. She develops a rivalry with Rachel Berry when she realizes Rachel has the one thing she can't have; Finn Hudson. Simone's crush on Finn reaches a boiling point for Finn when Simone kisses him twice. She is almost the reason Rachel breaks up with Finn, but Simone is discouraged when Rachel and Finn stay together. Simone later calls a "truce" with Rachel, but it turns out to be a ruse when she slushies Rachel prior to her Funny Girl audition. Simone is later kicked out of Glee Club for her actions. In the second season, Simone overhears the girls complaining about the boys sexist performance, and she offers to help them. While the girls are initially hesitant, they allow Simone to help them. Simone's plan works to the tee, and she is later reinstated into Glee Club. Simone and Rachel later develop an understanding for each other and become friends. Rachel and Simone working together proves to be powerful, as they easily defeat their competition at Regionals. Simone develops feelings for Brody, and the two of them date at the end of the second season. Their relationship continues into the middle of Season Three, when Simone breaks up with Brody for not accepting her for who she is. Simone later goes on a date with Garrett, and briefly dates him in Season Five. Simone later breaks up with Garrett because she feels he belongs with Celina. Simone and Artie go to the Homecoming Dance together, but Simone initially asked Artie because Finn promised her the solo at Sectionals. Simone finds Artie intriguing and the two start dating until the beginning of Season Four, when Artie breaks up with her because he wants to be with Kitty. While Simone is initially furious--she breaks Artie's camera in retaliation to the Joe Jonas-type voicemail--she later gets even with Artie by offering him donuts. Artie accepts the gesture, but Brody realizes Simone only offered the donuts because she licked them. Simone becomes more of a team player during the fourth season, but that has more to do with Jenny McCarthy coming into her territory and attempting to take over Glee Club. While Simone becomes more kinder to her teammates, she never hesitates to show off her vocal talents, even to the point of annoying her friends. Simone even offers Jenny advice on Artie after Artie proposes to Jenny, considering Simone and Artie had some history together. Relationships '''Simone-Brody Relationship ''(Bromone)'' The Simone-Brody '''relationship (commonly known as '''Bromone) was the former romantic relationship between Simone Barberrie '''and '''Brody Weston. Simone and Brody were known as a scheming pair over the course of the first season, but they developed romantic feelings for each other over the second season. Brody and Simone eventually date, but Simone starts moving quickly in the relationship. Brody ultimately becomes annoyed with her when Simone tries moving her stuffed animals in his locker. After an argument, Simone and Brody break up. Brody becomes jealous when Simone shows interest in Garrett, but Simone doesn't get back together with him. Brody and Simone have an understanding with each other, and the two become friends. Simone-Artie Relationship ''(Artmone)'' The Artie-Simone '''relationship (commonly known as '''Artmone) was the romantic relationship between Artie Abrams '''and '''Simone Barberrie. Simone was persuaded by Finn to ask Artie to the Homecoming dance. She initially did it because she was guaranteed a solo for Sectionals. However, she found she enjoyed Artie's company, and the two of them began dating shortly after. Artie broke up with Simone in Season Four, but left a Joe Jonas-type voicemail which angered Simone. When Simone and Artie meet again after class is back in session, Simone appears to have moved on by offering Artie a batch of donuts. While Artie thanks her for it, Brody realizes Simone did something to the donuts, and confirms it when he asks Simone if she licked them before giving them to Artie. Simone admits she feels 'much better' after the breakup. Simone-Garrett Relationship ''(Garmone)'' The Simone-Garrett '''relationship (commonly known as '''Garmone) was the romantic relationship between Simone Barberrie and Garrett Jones. Simone and Garrett went on one date in Season Three shortly after Simone's breakup with Brody. While nothing transpired at that moment, she eventually dates Garrett after touring with him over the summer in Season Five. The relationship is short lived when Simone realizes Garrett still has feelings for Celina. Simone amicably breaks up with him and tells him to go after Celina, since she knows Garrett and Celina belong together. Trivia * Simone can easily do whistle tones * Simone's favorite artist is Mariah Carey. * Simone shares similarities with Rachel Berry: They both have last names that have to do with plants, are exceptionally good singers and aim to be the stars of Glee Club. * Simone is one of two characters to stay with Finn Harmonic for five seasons. The other is Celina Jones.